The Other Side of The Door
by C a s t i e
Summary: Seemingly thrown to the past, into the place called Westeros, a 21st Century New Yorker Gendry struggles his way into finding out the truth behind what has happened and receives an unexpected help from a girl with the steel gray eyes.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: **_GRRM owns the characters. I make no profit except amusement from playing around his masterpiece. :)_

* * *

**Prologue**

His head hurts. His head fucking hurts. Gendry tried to squeeze his eyes shut and shake his head violently to remove the grogginess but those just seemed to make matters worse. He tried standing up by grasping at the grass beneath his hands but—

'Wait... grass?'

"Fuck."

He tried to focus his vision as much as possible against the dizzying hindrance.

Trees. More trees. Much more trees.

He's now sitting up, realization dawning on him. He's in a damn forest. How did he even get there in the first place? His knees are buckling under his weight as he stood up. He can't even stand straight!

"Fuck." he muttered while struggling to be on his feet.

"That is like the hundredth time you said that."

Gendry whirled at the voice so fast he lost his balance, falling hard on his bottom.

"Aww! What's your problem?!" he spat at the person instinctively which he realized soon might be wrong considering his current situation.

The boy is wearing a cloak with a hood reaching just below his eyes, enough to hide his identity.

"You're stupid."

'Did he just call me stupid?'

"Sneaking up on people is stupid."

"It is called 'stealth', bullhead."

He could almost feel him rolling his eyes under his hood.

"You know, you should not insult people who are bigger than you." Gendry said with a successful attempt of getting up, standing straight and towering over the younger man. He's trying so hard to look intimidating but it doesn't look like it works. He thought himself funny.

"Then I would not get to insult anyone."

Gendry supposed he's right. The boy—girl?!

"Holy shit." Yes, he is aware that his mouth is hanging open.

The 'supposed-to-be-boy' girl just removed her hood and stared right through him. He must have looked comical.

"You're a girl!" he said, well, maybe shouted.

The girl just rolled her eyes in response as if to confirm that, yes, he really is stupid. She started walking past him, grass and twigs crunching under her knee-high boots, like she knows he'll follow even though she made no attempt of looking back. She just left him to his gaping world and that's when he got a good look of her... back. She's really small, reaching just above his shoulders with her petite frame and her unruly hair a good shade of brown, long enough to settle on her shoulders. She's still wearing her gray-colored cloak. The clothing stops above her knees but does a great job of hiding what's beneath. She looks like a hunter. A very small and young one, though. How old is she? Thirteen?

"If you keep standing there gawking at my back, I'm going to have to leave you here with the wolves."

His trail of thoughts was cut by the girl's sudden remark. She doesn't have a very good choice of words, he noticed. But wolves?!

"There are wolves in this forest?! And I'm not gawking at your back. I'm not interested in kids. You don't even have the curves a man looks for in a woman." he said the latter so soft, he almost whispered.

"Don't get...cocky." The last teasing word strained to leave his mouth because, to his surprise, the girl turned to face him, her face burning red. If she's blushing, embarrassed, or angry, he could not tell. Maybe it's the combination of the three. Her mouth opened and closed, as what a fish would do on land, like there's something she wanted to say but could not get it out of her system. Suddenly, guilt surged through him.

'She deserved it anyway for being mean to him.' Gendry thought to himself. But he doesn't quite believe he himself was convinced by the lie. He tried to shrugged the feeling by coughing and focusing on the real problem.

"Where am I?" he asked looking everywhere except the girl.

"In Winterfell, stupid." the girl said in a proud voice. It looks like she had recovered from earlier awkwardness.

Gendry's head shot back to the girl, his mouth open like the idiot she'd been telling him he is.

But what can he say? Gendry has never heard of a place called Winterfell before.

* * *

"Winterfell?"

He's really doing his best to catch up to her. His strides are much bigger than hers, so why is he still being left behind? She didn't answer the question though.

"Are you a rider? A messenger? Or another idiot who wants to ask for my sister's pretty little hands? What are you doing in the forest alone?"

She had so many questions, he settled to answer none of it.

"Hold on the questions there, lady. You didn't answer my question, though."

"I'm the one who gets to ask the questions." The girl stopped and whipped around so fast startled Gendry froze in his place.

"And I am not a lady. So which is it?" she asked.

"Look." But she just rolled her eyes in resignation, like she knows he has no intention of answering her, and returned to walking. He continued with his speech anyway. "I don't even know where I am nor do I have a single idea what you're talking about. The thing is, lady—"

"I am NOT a lady." she butted in but didn't stop walking.

"-if you would just gladly escort me back to the main road so I can catch a ride and help me get my sorry ass back to New York, you can get rid of me and be back on your way." He almost sounded like he is whining. But she doesn't seem to be listening.

"We're here." She stopped on her tracks and look straight ahead.

"You don't seem to—woah." Gendry followed her gaze and BAM! He's enchanted. The place is so beautiful and full of life. There's a huge castle complex spanning several acres, with two massive walls on each side and a village just outside of it in front of him. The scene is so dazzling, he was left gaping.

"How come I didn't notice those two massive walls on our way?!" Gendry shouted, never taking his eyes off the beauty.

"Because you are looking at your feet while walking this whole time. You do that but you don't seem to notice it. It is a miracle you didn't bump your head on a tree and died." The girl is wearing this smirk he could not place. Amusement?

"Well, you roll your eyes a lot and you don't seem to notice it, too." he said more defensive than necessary.

"Don't worry, I do that on purpose." Just then, she turned her head and gave him this genuine, wide smile. That and together with those two steel gray eyes he only noticed now. Suddenly, Gendry wasn't sure enough if the place is the only thing beautiful in front of him.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_Hi, everyone! This is actually the first fanfiction I've written here. Any feedbacks from you would be great! Just so I could know if my work is worth the while and continuing. I hope you had fun reading. :D_


	2. Nature's Way

**Disclaimer:** _GRRM owns the characters. I make no profit but amusement from playing around his masterpiece. :)_

* * *

**Nature's Way**

Like steel. Like storm clouds. That's what her eyes look like. Gendry never find the color combination of gray and brown attractive. But this time, with her hair flying in the wind as she ran towards the gates of the castle, maybe he needs to make an exception.

"Come on!" she yelled, gesturing for him to follow quickly.

"Oh. Right." Gendry snapped out of his dazzlement and chased after her. Why he's following this girl, he doesn't know. You woke up in the middle of nowhere with your head feeling like it is being cracked in the middle, he's pretty sure you've got no other choice but to trust someone.

Nearing the castle entrance, he saw two figures standing on both sides of the gate. Guards. That is when it struck him.

"You've got to be kidding me." Gendry immediately stopped in his tracks. He didn't finish college but he watched enough movies to know shit.

"I'M BACK IN THE MEDIEVAL AGE! I. Am. In. The. FUCKING. Medieval. Ages!" Gendry's heart is beating hard and fast, he is worried it might jump out of his body.

"I'm so stupid!" He ran a hand over his hair and started sweating like hell. His eyes searched for the girl so he could ask her questions and instead found a rock hurling towards him. Too late, the thing hit him in the forehead which sent him staggering for balance.

"I've already been telling you that, stupid! You only realize that now, really?! And would you mind toning your voice down. You don't really want the guards coming for us." she said with a glare, stomping.

"You threw a rock at me." Gendry said in a straight voice, his hand reaching for his forehead. Blood.

"No. It is nature's way of saying you are being a little bitch." She said rolling her eyes.

"You threw a rock at me." This time, Gendry said it with deadly emphasis.

"Yes. I threw a rock at you." She crossed her arms over her chest and stood defiantly. They had a little staring contest and neither would budge. Till Gendry started closing in, invading her personal space. He could see that she is being intimidated through the unsteady shifting of her feet. But the stubborn girl she is, she doesn't make an attempt to move. So she stood there instead, stiff as a rock. Gendry decided to repay her earlier action by leaning in and holding her gaze.

"What are you doing?" she asked in this little voice. For the first time, she sounded like a girl.

Gendry could not hide the smirk that is plastered on his face anymore. She looked so cute with those big gray eyes staring up at him and her cheeks blossoming redder and redder by each passing second. She's been holding on her breath. Gendry's smirk has now officially become a full blown grin. He decided to tease her more by easing the distance a little more so that their noses almost touch. In response, she gulped and shut her eyes tightly. Gendry's having so much fun he has to puff his cheeks out to keep from laughing. Few more seconds and she's been pursing her lips. He could hear her heartbeat now. And his. So he decided to end the game. But not without a final blow. He blew air over her lips and straightened himself. She's so red, Snow White's apple would be put to shame. Her eyes opened and she blinked rapidly, as if registering the events just now. That's it. He could not hold his laugh anymore and so he let it go. He laughed and laughed until his sides hurt and can barely open his eyes. He popped one eye open and saw tears brimming on the edge of her eyes as her eyebrows crinkle. Shit. And so he decided to make the run.

"Don't worry! It's just the wind returning the favor!" The words he shouted while running were barely audible because he's still lacking and gasping for air from the earlier mischief. He saw her inhale a lot of air and...

"STUPID! BULLHEAD! BASTARD!" she started chasing and calling him names, each name paired together with a rock. And he doesn't even regret it. Totally worth it.

* * *

Both ended up splayed on the ground, heaving.

"You should have seen yourself." Gendry said while laughing. He's totally enjoying himself.

"Fuck you."

She stood up and put on the hood of her cloak. Suddenly, Gendry's afraid she's angry.

"Hey." He called sitting up.

She turned and, again, he is surprised. Aside from rolling her eyes, she does that a lot; turning and surprising him. There it is again, the genuine, wide smile with the twinkling sterling gray eyes.

"What?" she asked.

"Uhmm... You have really nice teeth." What the hell, Gendry? Stupidity at its finest.

She just chuckled, throwing her head back and then shaking her head.

"Stupid." she whispered and offered him a hand which he happily took. She pulled him up to his feet and together, they walked into the castle gates, blending in with the townspeople.

Gendry took in everything there is to see and the place has to offer. The buzzling crowd, the market square filled with merchants and their wooden stalls, muddy streets lined with rows and rows of houses made from log and undressed stone. Everyone's wearing a cloak except him. It is cold but it wasn't that cold.

"I am pretty sure it is summer." Well, it is in New York.

"It IS summer." she replied.

"You call this summer?" he said while gesturing around him. Everyone's wearing cloaks and the ground is damp.

"This is the hottest it can be here in Winterfell. The longest summer so far. Some say it is because soon enough, winter is coming." she said in a matter-of-fact voice.

"Right."

"Hey. I haven't asked you this but... what are you wearing?" she looked him up and down, one eyebrow raised.

"I am more troubled by the fact that you are more concerned about what I'm wearing than knowing my name." Then, just only then, he got a clear view of what he's wearing. He wondered how he blended in with the townspeople with him wearing his working clothes. Which means a dirty, white shirt (can almost be classified as a rag) and his favorite jeans. Not that he has many. He is a mechanic for Christ's sake. It is definitely thanks to the rag he has for a shirt he wasn't spotted. Of course, with some help of a bunched up crowd and some snoring guards. Can you get in trouble for wearing differently? He supposes, yes, you can. He turned his head to look at her and saw her scrunching up her nose.

"Names are unnecessary."

"I have to disagree with you. How else can you search for friends on facebook?" he said, amused by his own joke.

"Facebook?"

'Right. I'm in the fucking medieval ages. I should start addressing that problem soon.'

"Nothing." he dismissed.

"You say the weirdest things. If you insist, you can call me... Arry." She shrugged at the name.

"Alright! There's the name! I can't believe we've been able to survive each other this long without knowing each other's names! Oh! And Arry, you can call me Gendry." He gave her one of her warm smiles but she didn't return it.

"Gendry." she said it like she's testing the sound of his name on her lips. And after another few seconds of awkward silence, she said:

"I like it." Only then did she return the warm smile. Her smile's going to kill her someday, he knows it.

After another few comfortable silence of walking beside her, she might have forgotten about the clothes and he concluded that he really need to start addressing the problem now.

"Hey, Arry—" but she wasn't there anymore. He immediately panicked and searched for the brown-haired girl. And there he spotted her; just a few steps away from him, a man wearing an armor was holding her arm and she was looking up at him, totally surprised. And he doesn't know if he's imagining it but he thought he heard her say something that sounded like...

"Jory."

* * *

**Author's Notes: **_So that's the end of the second chapter. I hope you had fun reading. And once again, feedbacks and reviews are totally appreciated. :D__  
_


	3. Not So Cliché

**Disclaimer:** _GRRM owns the characters. I make no profit but amusement from playing around his masterpiece. :)_

**Author's Notes: **_I'll be uploading chapters per week after this since school is coming. So here's chapter 3! A little longer to make it up for the delay. Have fun reading! I really appreciate the review! It is what makes my day and keeps me writing. It really helps to know someone's reading your work. I won't keep you in the shadow any longer than this. Again, thanks for sticking with me! ;)_

* * *

**Not So Cliché**

Gendry's not a hero and he is rather attached to his life. That is why seeing a surprised Arry being held off by a man with a sword isn't exactly a sight he wants to witness. But Gendry is not Gendry if he did not take action in the situation.

One.

Two.

It took him two steps forward before he saw the man release Arry from his hold and gave her a bow next. She threw him a sideway glance and a forced tight-lipped smile; which he interpreted as a signal that everything is alright. Gendry released the breath he did not know he was holding. Arry spoke to the man while Gendry just awkwardly waited in his place. For a second, he thought that their conversation seems like it was evolving into an argument. Well, the man's talking and Arry's arguing. Should he be relieved that Arry acts just about the same with everyone as she does around him? He was not able to answer his own question because, out of the blue, the man and Arry both just looked his way. Maybe he was just imagining it but they did it again.

'Are they talking about me?'

The man started looking at him, to Arry, then, again, back at him. He looked wary and anxious. Gendry's about to approach to check on the two when he noticed the man's forehead crease and how his mouth twitched upward, later forming into a smile. Minute short, the man gave Arry another bow and went on his way. Not without throwing Gendry another suspicious glance. Arry's relationship to this man enticed his curiosity.

"Who's that?" he really needs to ask.

"No one." She proceeded ahead of him, fixing her hood like nothing happened.

"Doesn't seem like it." He followed closely behind her, where they are going: not a clue.

"Your forehead needs to be treated. Maybe we should find you an inn to stay for the night somewhere for the time being, daylight's almost gone." She said all that without looking at him and dismissing the previous topic. Smooth.

"You would have not had to worry about that if only "nature" did not have its way with me." He could not resist teasing her.

"Not my fault the nature thinks you're stupid." Came her smug reply.

"You are not so eloquent, are you?"

"I am not known for my way with words, ser. Thank you."

Why can't they talk without bickering? It is better than awkward silences but still...

"Are you not wondering why I am wearing these clothes and that you found me alone in the middle of the forest? You don't usually go talking to strangers you just recently found lying in the woods, do you?" Her comfortablility and familiarity with him freaks him out. Raising suspicions seems like a normal thing to be concerned about.

"You are not leading me to my own death, yeah?" A picture of her slitting his throat and making ritual sacrifices to her imaginary gods, without permission, entered his mind. Now, his stomach feels like it is doing somersaults.

She didn't reply, instead, she is wearing this devilish smile.

"No way." He stopped on his tracks and stared at her like she's a freaking unicorn puking rainbows. When she noticed his stoppage, she looked over her shoulders, and as if on cue, burst out laughing.

"Not funny!" He shouted.

"Your f-face!" she is laughing so hard she can't even bring the words out. "You are ridiculous!" She snorted. Not so ladylike. "It is just a jest! Seriously, you believed that? Trust me, if my intention is to kill you, you are already bleeding and dying like a boar in the woods earlier. And you would not even know it!"

"Bloody thank you, then. I suppose." His voice dripping with sarcasm.

"You are very welcome."

They resumed walking. Him snarling and her brimming over amusement. They stayed like that until they've reached the inn she told him he would be staying at. The handsome stone structure has a wide arch in the middle leading to the front door and a huge board sign with words written so badly he barely can read what it says, so he didn't bother to. They entered the place and was greeted by an old lady in the counter wearing a dress almost similar to that of Alice of 'Alice in Wonderland'; except more ragged and the colors a faded shade of red and brown.

"Only him." She said, smacking a few silver coins on the counter. The old lady counted the silvers in her gnarled hands.

"Just for one night, then. We offer feather—" but she did not let her finish.

"No. No featherbed."

"Featherbed? That is one hell of a way to call a comforter. And why not?" What he said must be really strange because the old lady threw him a quizzical look. A really awkward quizzical look. He almost thanked Arry when she grabbed the hem of his shirt and lead him upstairs.

"I'll show him to his room. We can manage ourselves." She said halfway the stairs.

"Are you sure, dear? Your companion... has the nicest clothes but... is he 'sick'?" The implication of what the woman said did not hit him right but the concern on her voice was totally obvious.

"No. He is completely fine. Thank you. Oh, wait." She paused and removed her hand on his shirt. She gave the old lady a smile showing too much teeth and asked,

"Can I have a basin of water and a damp cloth, please?"

* * *

"Oww."

"Don't be such a wimp." They were sitting on the foot of the bed and she is pressing the damp cloth on his wound really hard, it is impossible not to wince in pain.

"I am not a wimp." He said in a whiny voice, almost like a boy from a kindergarten class insisting he is not a child anymore. Of course, like a mother, she is not convinced as well. She rolled her eyes on him and sighed.

"Then do it yourself." She said in resignation and threw the cloth on his face. She then went to the far table to remove her cloak leaving her in tunic, breeches, and knee-high boots. And sword.

"You have a sword." He said in a plain voice.

"I have it all this time. Your eyes are not so keen, aren't they? And this—" She held the sword in her hands, caressing it with utmost care."My brother gave it to me. I call it Needle." The light in her eyes as she said 'Needle' convinced him that the thing is really precious to her. She sat down next to him and inspected his forehead using her hand after she placed her cloak and sword on the table.

"It wasn't so bad, I think." She said scrunching her face.

"You think?" Suddenly, Gendry's very aware of everything; of her, of the close proximity they are in. Their knees touch and her breath warm on his face. Her eyes as wide and gray as the first time he came close to her. All of these he noticed while wondering just how soft her lips might be.

"I am not a maester so I really can't tell. But it looks like just a small wound to me. One thing is for sure, you'll live." Then she smiled. As if on instinct, he started gawking at her.

"Arry, how old are you again?" He just had to ask.

"Seven-and-ten."

"Really?" He was glad with the news though he must have sounded rude because she recoiled and removed her hands on his forehead and placed them on her lap with force. He missed the warmth already.

"Really. Just because I am short doesn't mean I'm a child." She said, pissed off. It is showing on her face.

"Good." Is the only thing he could mutter.

"Good?" she asked while cocking her head to the side.

"Nothing. I am five years your senior, by the way." He added the latter quicker than necessary.

"Oh, about the same age as my brothers." She said in a small voice, almost like she is talking to herself.

"You have brothers?"

"Where are you from, Gendry? You are certainly not from around here." She averted the topic to another again. She doesn't want to talk about herself. Fine with him.

"You would not believe me even if I tell you."

"Try me." She reached out to clean his wound for the last time and after she was done, go to place the basin on the floor.

"You're going to think I'm crazy." Something about her eyes really tells him that she is curious to the bone. In answer, she rolled her eyes.

"I already think you are crazy. What is there to lose?" The bed is all rutty but when she leaped backwards to lie on the bed, it looked so soft.

"Alright. I won't force you to believe in whatever I say but, I think I am from the future. Decades, centuries ahead from now. At least that is what I suspect." His statement was followed by a long, uncomfortable silence with Arry looking up at the ceiling, biting her lip, considering what he just said.

"So? I told you." He said when he could not bear the silence any longer.

"No, it wasn't that. I believe you. But it is not what I have expected." She said this not even moving an inch."

"You know, you are reacting wrong. You are not acting like I thought you would be. I already visualized this girl in my head looking at me like I am an unsuccessful science experiment or that girl that went running for the door right before I finish my sentence. That is what normal people do in the movies, even protagonists at that." He shrugged, attempting to be nonchalant.

"I guess I am not normal. But with my mother and sister lecturing my ears off every single day, I should have got that by now. 'Movies', what's that?" Another set of names somehow related to her. But he knew enough that she would not give him the details behind the names so he decided not to ask anymore.

"It's a thing for entertainment. We'll get to that later. First things first, you said I am not what you have expected. What have you expected?" He crawled to her right and sat down, his back on the headboard. He looked down on her face and she looked up at him.

'She has pale skin.'

"You see, Gendry, I had—have dreams. Every night I slept, starting a moon ago, the dreams would come. I dream of me as a direwo-." She stopped for a moment, her gaze lost afar. "I dream of me, searching in the woods and finding this... this door."

"Door?" Something is not right. Somewhere in the back of Gendry's mind's been telling him this door she's talking about is important.

"Yes, door. Just a common door between two trees, leading to nowhere. It is there alone, looking very out of place." Her eyebrows are meeting in the middle in her attempt to remember.

"Can you tell how it looks like?" An eerie feeling is nudging him inside.

"A simple door a farmer would build for entry to his cottage. Like a door on a fence but much bigger. Wood in structure, old and rutty. It looks so normal except it is radiating this aura. An aura that feels more ancient than the godswood itself." She is now fiddling with the sheets.

"Godswood?"

"It is a place for meditation and worship dedicated to the Old Gods"

"Like a church. Is that all?"

"No." She shook her head. "The door opens."

"Hell, this is suspense." He kidded.

"You don't believe me." She sat up and swung her feet to the side.

"I do. Just tell me what happens next." He is really hooked more than she knows.

"A shadow of a man would walk out of it every time. And every time the dreams end with me recognizing... his blue eyes, blue like the vast sea." Arry found his eyes and held on it. Her look explained everything to him. Why she trusted him, why she is helping him, how she did not react the way she should have. She thinks he is the mysterious man in her dreams and he knows she is hoping for him to have the all the answers.

"Till last night before I found you." She added, not removing her eyes on him.

"What about last night?" Her stare is really making him anxious and conscious; especially conscious.

"He called me by my name." Her voice was becoming fainter and fainter as she pronounces each word.

"Arry?" he asked.

"No... Arya."

* * *

"Arya?" Her true name is Arya? He knows from the start it is fishy. The name Arry is too ugly to suit her.

'What, now you are admitting that she is beautiful?'

"Shut up!" He hissed to himself but he saw Arry—no, Arya now, wince.

"Sorry, it wasn't meant for you. It was for me. I'm stupid." He was babbling. "But why should you hide your real name?"

She shrugged like the answer is obvious. "I have to confirm that you are who I suspect you to be. You could be anyone, somewhat a bandit. I can't reveal my identity just to anyone especially that I am in the woods. And the only evidence that you could be...him is that you are wearing clothes I have not ever seen before and that you have blue eyes."

That pretty much explained everything. The fake name, the cloak, even the armoured man who twice gave her a bow. She is of noble birth. What is that they call?

"A lady."

She stood up fast with widening eyes, panicked. "I am not a lady, in some way but no. I am not."

"Calm down. I am from the future, remember? And in the future, I am telling you, there is a thing called equality. No caste system, except in some areas but no, no hassle. " He saw her open her mouth but he did not let her interrupt. "You don't have to worry about me bowing to you or kissing your feet, thinking you are a damsel-in-distress always needing to be saved. You have to thank the feminists for that. It is all cool." He said the latter waving his hands. He was caught off guard when he saw her do her thing again. No, not roll her eyes. He is talking about the big fucking killer smile with wide, twinkling, sterling gray eyes. She is smiling at him with awe. It was like she is genuinely happy. Not even, blinking she said:

"I like you." She sounded like she did not even know she said it; slowly nodding and still in state of awe.

He thought his heart just took the leap of faith. 'Gotta hang in there, Gendry.'

"You know, Arya, I could get used to that." He found himself returning the smile with one of his.

For Gendry, this is so not cliché at all.


	4. Beautiful, isn't it?

**Disclaimer: **_GRRM owns the characters. I make no profit except amusement from playing around his masterpiece. :)_

**Author's Notes:** _I am so sorry for the late update! This feels like a filler chapter but I hope you like it. My work's really piled up but I think I owe this to you. So, here it is! I hope you have fun reading. :)_

* * *

**Beautiful, isn't it?**

"Get used to what?" Arya asked, snapping out of the spell.

"What you said." Gendry supplied to her fake innocence.

"What did I say?" Arya persists.

"You saying you like me." The idea brought a smile out of his face. He did not will it to cross over the bed and walk towards her but his body did it anyway.

"I said nothing." She keeps shrugging making her words a little less convincing.

"Yes, you did." He knows the statement is meant for teasing her but somewhere inside Gendry feels a bit disappointed that she kept denying what she said. A feeling he quickly tossed aside.

"No. I did not." She is now glaring at him signaling she is angry but her flushed cheeks says otherwise. "I hardly know you! I have only met you this morrow. Do not get cocky."

"Okay! Jeez! It is not a big deal." The disappointment in his voice tastes sour in his mouth.

"You are disappointed." She did not direct it to him; did not ask him. It was purely a statement.

"Wha—No!" Now it is his turn to get flushed.

"Is that so?"

"Yes, it is so." It is not.

"Uh-hmmm." She hummed in pretend agreement. The eerie silence that followed and the fading light of day streaming in the window's making him uncomfortable although her scent is very homely. She smells so nice, far different to every girl he has met. Instead of artificially scented perfumes, she smelled of grass, trees, the forest itself with a little touch of roses.

"Did you just sniff me?"

"Hell, no." He had to brush his head with his hand and unnecessarily shook his head wildly. She then raised her tunic to her nose and sniffed. Smelled her arms, shoulders...

"I did NOT sniff you." He sounded too defensive. He was expecting a comeback but Arya just glanced at the now faded light in the window and made a turn for the door.

"I need to go." She said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow?" He asked and meant what he said. He wants to see his new friend again tomorrow. He wasn't sure if he could survive in a fucking Medieval age without some help. Before he knows it he could get beheaded anytime.

"You won't get rid of me that easy, stupid." She gave him a tiny grin and the next thing he saw was the door being shut behind her.

Deciding it has been a long day and he most definitely needs a rest, he now gave himself up to the bed and rethink some thoughts. Gendry does not have or own anyone or anything important to him in New York. He knows that much. His everyday life is pretty much composed of the same things over and over again: working as a freelanced mechanic and watching anything on the television just to kill time. Back then, he used to think that he can handle a little adventure than the same old, same old. But what he did not expect was that adventure to be traveling back in time and being stuck somewhere in the timeline with a poor excuse of a girl as a companion. He can't remember anything prior to him waking in the forest floor. The last thing he remembers was him walking home from his work in the Time Square... and... and.. nothing. He let out a cry of frustration and buried his head in the bed.

"Damned." Is the only thing he is.

* * *

"Gendry! Gendry!"

He was woken up by the loud banging on the door. Arya. Of course, he did not get up and stayed where he is: laying stiff as a log.

"Gendry! If you don't open this door right now, I will go and kick it down for you!" Way to say good morning.

"Go ahead then!" Gods, she is annoying.

Silence...

BAM! The door broke open.

"Wake up, stupid! I need to show you something!" She burst through the door all smiles and silks.

"Shit. Are you sure you are a girl?!" He can't believe she just kicked open a door. And in a dress, too!

"Get up."

"Arya! Can a man get some rest?! It is like what; six o'clock in the morning?!" He pulled the covers over his head. He is really not a morning person. The last thing he wants is a girl barging in his room and dragging him out. A weight settled on his stomach and next are his covers being pried off him. Naturally, he fought for it.

"GENDRY!" She is trying so hard to pry the covers. She is strong, he'll give her that.

"ARYAAAA!" But he is stronger. The game become a shouting match until he felt her still and stopped pulling. And so, he peeked from under the covers. She is red. From neck to ears. Her eyebrows meeting in the middle and it is like the air was sucked out of her.

"What?" He asked. "Already accepting defeat?"

"You are disgusting." was her comeback. She leapt of the bed faster than she came and bolted for the door. Gendry's confused expression was on until the puzzle pieces clicked together. He gave out a small "Oh." Then he reasoned.

"IT IS MORNING, ARYA!" He doesn't even realize he's been sitting now.

"YOU. ARE. DISGUSTING!" She left him alone in his bed totally not sure if he should be amused or embarrassed.

* * *

After fixing his clothes and taking a leak, he came downstairs and saw a brimming Arya standing in front of the counter and staring out the front porch.

"Hey."

Arya, turned her head to look at him and returned his greeting. She was still pink probably because of earlier but at least she looks like she's in a good mood. Gendry got a good view of her. She is wearing a plain blue dress hugging her body just right with her hair loosely braided and left hanging on her right shoulder. He had to admit. The view's beautiful.

"Wow. Are you sure you are Arya, the girl I met yesterday?" Can you compliment a girl while teasing her? Well, Gendry can. He is badass that way.

"Shut up. I need to wear this for my mother to allow me outside." She crossed her arms in front of her. He gets the idea. She hates the dress more than it shows.

"It is not so bad. You look like a nice lady."

"I am not a lady!" She is throwing him daggers through her eyes.

"Last time I checked, you are a lady. And aren't ladies not allowed to go without bodyguards?"

"Only the weak ones." Her eyes twinkled as she smiled ear to ear. "Come." She lead him off the front door and waited. She stopped on the front porch and said: "Look." She said too enthusiastically.

"Snow." Gendry said. It is snowing. He did not even noticed the cold until a cool breeze brought it to him.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" Gendry looked at Arya and saw plain amazement on her face taking in everything. Everything's covered in white snow, the ground, the houses, the castle, and the air is cold. The place looks so pure and serene. It can't be anything but beautiful. In that same moment, with THE smile on her face and the stars on her eyes, he is sure this is the same girl he had met yesterday. And without looking away, he agreed to her because she'd never been more right.

"Yes, it is."

Just when her smile could not get an wider, she let out a laugh and run off the porch.

"Where are you going?" He asked.

"Where are WE going. You are coming with me."

"To where?"

"To the godswood. I need to show you something!"

And like he did yesterday, he followed her willingly.


	5. Mornings

**Disclaimer: **_GRRM owns the characters. I make no profit except amusement from playing around his masterpiece. :)_

**Author's Notes:** _Chapter 5! The next chapter will have things progressing so keep up with me, guys, and enjoy the fluff! :)  
_

_By the way, thank you for the follows and favourites! You, guys, rock. :D_

* * *

**Mornings**

"Breakfast."

"What?"

"It is what people do or have during mornings. Breakfast. In case you didn't know." Gendry said. The snow is cool and all but his growling stomach does not think the same.

"I am aware." They've been walking to the place he thought she said for worship for a while now. He wonders what this 'godswood' is. But whatever it is, it must be absolutely significant to her.

"So?" He said to her, catching up to her pace. The snow seems to grow thicker every minute and the winds grow colder and he doesn't appreciate having cold morning walks with no jacket on.

"So walk faster and maybe we'll get there before I reached my hundredth name day."

"Then, at least you realize that it is freezing right?" He is now walking beside her.

"You are exaggerating. And again, I am aware." She rolled her eyes at him and walked faster, almost breaking into a run. He followed, obviously.

"Ever pondered about bringing jackets, cloaks, or blankets?" His tone is rising for every word tumbling out of his mouth. But he can't help it. He had to bring his hands to his arms and brush them for friction just to keep from shivering. But with Arya, the cold does not look like it is bothering her at all.

"The winter's only began. It is still warm. There would be no need for those. Besides, as much as I want to burn this dress, it is doing me a little favor."

"For god's sake, Arya! That is not the point! Can't you see? I am wearing just a shirt!" Now, it's his time to walk ahead of her, his hands thrashing in the air.

"What are you, a babe?! You keep on whining!" The calm smartass girl from earlier was now gone and came the Vulcan, Arya.

"At least I am not like you!"

"Like me?!"

"'I am a baby polar bear with thick white furs to cover me from snow and I am not cold at all! I throw tantrums sometimes but that is simply because I am a bear. No reasons behind it, just like my arguments. By the way, my name's Arya!" Gendry said in this little annoying imitation of a girl's voice matched with occasional rolling of eyes and flicking of fingers. He saw her face form into that of a hulk and what she said next, he did not expect.

"But I am not a bear! I am a wolf! A DIREWOLF!" She shouted at his face, tiptoeing just to reach his face.

"What?" He asked. They've stopped walking now, standing face to face looking ready to strangle each other. But somehow, Gendry saw a glimpse of what's behind Arya, he saw a forest and calmed down. Plus judging by the weirdness of their current location, it seems like they've arrived at their destination.

"Are those faces?" Gendry squinted his eyes to look at the trees couple of meters away. Arya's attention seemingly diverted from him to the trees.

"We are here. The godswood, Gendry." Her hulk face before was long gone, replaced by a brilliant proud one.

"They're the children of the forest. They are said to inhabit Westeros back before the arrival of the First Men." Arya explained.

"O-kay? The crying faces? They look creepy to me. Look at those bloods they have for tears." He said while channelling careful looks at the faces.

"You think so? What creeps me more is that I actually learned something from maester Luwin."

"Why did you bring me here?" He asked just then probably the most urgent question he should have asked way earlier rather than having a shouting match with her on their way.

"This is the place where my dream would always start. And... I feel like I wanted to show you here. The sacred place where my father would always go to pray to the old gods and clean Ice."

They are standing in front of a spring, clear as a mirror and calm as still water. It was there in front of the biggest tree in the place which had red leaves and arm-like branches like any other but much bigger.

"It is a heart tree." Arya went to touch the face of the tree with so much affection he could hardly believe she was capable of. "You can pray to it." She turned to him.

"I don't have anything to pray for." He shrugged his shoulders.

"Then pray for answers. I know you want to know why you are here and what happened as much as I do."

"But how do you pray to these old gods of yours?" He went to stand beside her in front of the face and copied her actions, running his fingers through the tree, to its tears. Actual blood.

"I am not really the religious type but... whenever I pray I do it like this." She closed her eyes and did not remove the hand from the face. "I close my eyes and..." She did not finish the sentence and instead stayed silent, already praying. Gendry has been staring. He doesn't know how could she possibly not think she is beautiful. This is not the first time Gendry noticed, heck it could be a dozen times now, but it is the first time he admitted it to himself. She is beautiful. Looking so stoic and at peace, her lips slightly parted, praying to her father's gods... Then she opened her eyes and flashed him the steel gray eyes.

"After, you would hear the rustling of the trees. They say it is the weirwoods answering back." Arya gave out a gentle smile and because of that, he felt obliged to bring words to his thoughts.

"You are beautiful, you know that?" A crooked smile formed on his lips but hers quickly disappeared, followed by small bubbles of laugh.

"You only think that because you haven't seen my sister." Arya did not look him in the eye much else believe him. She sat in front of the spring and looked at her reflection.

"What's with this sister of yours? Does she make beer sandwiches?" He makes a jest and she laughs. It always seem to make the air lighter.

"No. But she can do everything better than other ladies. She could just sit and still be better than me!" She threw her hands in the air and her laugh still not wavering. Her words came out as a joke but to Gendry there is something under more than that. And so, he went and made that something vanish.

"What, can she kick a man in the balls?" Arya stared at him playfully. Like he's so stupid she can't believe he's her friend.

"That isn't exactly a good thing." A small smile is playing at the edge of her lips.

"But still, still not everything." The small smile became a massive one and the next is her lying on the grass, hands clutching at her stomach. Snorting.

"See?!" He said, leaning towards her to prove his point.

"Flatterer."

"Only the truth, m'lady." He earned a punch in the arm for that.

"What do you want to do next?" She asks. "Beside looking for that bloody door. I might as well give you a tour first."

"Nah, I'm cool. I'm not in a hurry in leaving this place especially when I have a nice lady in blue offering me a tour." Punch.

"Snow angels on the other hand, is what I want to do next."

"How do you make one?"

"Well, you lie in the snow.." He was about to sit on the ground when...

"...and you pick up a snowball and throw it at them!" Arya did just that throwing him off balance straight into the deep snow next to him. COLD. But the adrenaline pumping in his veins made him ignore it. He was covered with snow but that only means revenge.

"Oh girl..." He said huffing. "You don't mess with the snowman."

* * *

Snowballs were thrown for long before Gendry and Arya ended splayed on the ground. This reminded Gendry of the first play fight they had in the morning of their first encounter. Both ended splayed on the ground, and both having fun.

"I totally won that game." Gendry said.

"Boy, the game is not over until I say it is. But let's take a break first." They both stared at each other's eyes and laughed because it is ridiculous. Then Arya started to stretch her hands and legs like that of a flayed man and started moving them, up, down, up down.

"You know how to make snow angels!" Gendry shrieked.

"Don't shout, woman!"

"But hey! For the record, despite everything, probably my best morning so far." He added, heaving.

"I take pride." She had this cocky smile on which made him laugh again. And again. They sure like to laugh this day. They stayed lying like that for a long time before Gendry broke the silence.

"Let's play 20 Questions."

"What?"

"20 Questions. It was an infamous game in the future. You get to ask a personal question about me and I answer it honestly. No lies. And I do the same to you. We do it in like 10 loops."

"Okay." She said.

"You don't have violent reactions?!"Gendry said sitting up.

"I don't have violent reactions over everything. Only stupid ones."

"Well, start off then." He mocked being angry at her but smiling in between.

"What was it like in the future, Gendry?"

"WHAT A BORING QUESTION!" He bellowed.

"Just answer it, alright?"

"What part do you want to know?" The future is so vast he doesn't know where to start.

"Start of with discoveries. Or what is behind the stars. Just tell me anything."

"First, I don't want you interrupting midsen-"

"Okay."

"Now, what did I say?!" He said.

"Just continue, stupid." He lied beside her and told her the future.

"To start off, people can now go on a flying thing called an airplane and travel places. They had this awesome devices that could call someone a thousand miles from here. They had things like cars to travel fast by land which is what my work is all about. Fixing cars. We had a shitty government but at least you are free to be who you are, who you wanted to be. At least, that's what they tell you. And the best thing is: the internet. You probabl-" He turned his head from the sky to look at her, but he did not have to do any of those. Because Arya is propped on both her elbows, face so close to him he had to catch his breath. Her face shows nothing but awe. Like she's so curious. Like she can't believe the things he's saying but wanted to. And... she was searching his face.

"What?" He asked

"I don't have an idea what you are saying, but flying to places sure is awesome." Her eyes were wide open and her mouth parted, almost gaping.

"Alright. My turn." He said. He's afraid the more they got closer, the more he becomes aware of her existence, the more he wasn't sure of his feelings. He's afraid somewhere in the back of his mind's been telling him Arya's not Arry to his eyes anymore. His eyes wandered to her parted lips who are looking so soft and gave her the question boggling his mind this whole time.

"Okay." She said.

"Arya... have you ever been kissed?"


	6. To the Future

**Disclaimer:** _GRRM owns the characters. I make no profit but amusement from playing around his masterpiece. :)_

**Author's Notes: **_Chapter 6 is here! Now I just want to take a second to thank you all for reading my work. The feedbacks are amazing Imma cry. :'(_

_Thank you, thank you fellow shippers for the favourites and support. :')_

_Now, on with the show..._

* * *

**To the Future**

"Arya... have you ever been kissed?"

Gendry saw how Arya's eyes got wider and wider each second. Like she can't believe he just asked her that. He also saw her swallow and blink rapidly for a few times. And he also felt her warm breath on his face. All this, while hearing her heartbeat through the rustling of the weirwoods. After the long pause, after the question sank in, she finally gave him the answer:

"...no." It came out as a breathy whisper. His eyes moved to her lips as she spoke. He wanted to touch them. To ease his curiosity if they're really as soft as they look. And if Gendry is looking for the right time to do so, it is right now. With him lying in the snow and her propped on her elbows close to his chest. All he had to do is pull his head up to hers and brush her lips with his. The mood is perfect. The light snow falling around them, the serenity the trees provide, privacy, everything a chick flick movie has to offer is offered. Perfect place, perfect mood, perfect scene...and perfect girl. All he had to do is seize the moment, seize the day, and conquer the girl.

'But she's just seventeen and a virgin!' Said an inner voice.

Gendry ignored the voice of his conscience. It is the medieval ages, people get married around fifteen and it is just a kiss! Or it isn't? But she looks gorgeous. Brown hair braided to the side, wide, gray eyes looking so curious, flushed cheeks, steady breathing, plumped lips... Then he saw her close her eyes.

'SHE CLOSED HER EYES, GENDRY. HOLY SHIT!'

If there are any doubts earlier, it sure evaporated faster than alcohol exposed to air. And so, he threw caution into the wind. This is going to be her first kiss and it is going to be with him. The fact put pressure on Gendry. He better do this right. He closed the distance between him and Arya even more. She must have noticed because she shut her eyes tighter and bit her bottom lip out of nervousness. Gendry wanted to scream his head off, she's just so cute! It is most definitely not Gendry's first kiss so why is he acting like it is? He'd kissed a couple of girls before but it is just not the same. Despite Arya's feisty attitude, right there she looks so vulnerable and innocent. His thoughts alone are pulling him in different directions but the only direction he took was that of his wants. And that is to kiss Arya.

.

.

.

"Lady Arya!" A voice called.

Arya's eyes shot open accompanied with a sharp intake of breath. She quickly pulled herself together, scrambled to her feet, and stood up a few steps away from him in less than a second. She was all flushed and red and she was avoiding Gendry's eyes. She fixed her hair clumsily with shaky hands and smooth her dress. Gendry followed her lead and stood up with regrets. He should have not think anymore and just went and kissed her already. But at some point, maybe the thinking was a good thing. If they were caught doing something intimate, Gendry's not sure if having no explanation is the only thing he should be worried about.

From the weirwood trees emerged the same man he saw talking to Arya yesterday. The man-in-armor. John? Jory?

"Lady Arya." The man once again said and bowed in front of Arya. He did not even give Gendry a glance.

"Ser Jory." Arya said, still flustered.

"Lord Stark and Lady Catelyn want to speak with you, milady. Your mother sent me out of worry. She thinks you might be out riding again and ruining your dress. But I guess it is not so." The man, only then, raised one of his eyebrows and gave him this look of humor although he said all that in a calm voice.

"I've already told you, ser Jory. He's Gendry, my new friend. He's a butcher boy, too. Like Mycah." He saw Arya's still red and avoiding eye contact. Eyebrows crunched together. She has really nicely shaped eyebrows.

'Stop it, Gendry! You are weird enough! Stop creating new fetishes!' Gendry told himself. He had the habit of talking to himself more lately, he's starting to question his sanity. Being transported back in time doesn't help.

'But a butcher boy, really? Could Arya not think of a better excuse?'

But a better excuse somehow isn't needed anymore because ser Jory does not look like he needs to be convinced. Either because he believes her or he just don't care about him, he doesn't know.

"I'll go meet them." Arya made a step and Jory followed closely. Apparently Arya does not want to be followed.

"I can go myself. No need for company." After that, she left. She left him with ser Jory standing in the middle of the forest with creepy trees for audience. He gauge Jory's movements and almost jumped when he heard him say something.

"She's feisty and stubborn. But strong." The man smiled at him warmly. Suddenly, he does not feel so awkward anymore.

"I noticed." Small talks. How do you deal with them?!

"Though milady seemed to fancy you a lot, Gendry, you are still a very inconspicuous, suspicious man. And I don't see you anywhere near a butcher boy." Gendry wondered if he just imagined the warm smile of earlier because, now, Jory walked to him with threatening eyes. Then a second later, the same smile came back. "But I trust lady Arya's judgement and I have no right or plan to question that." Jory tapped him in the shoulder like they're old friends then go the same way Arya went. And since he had no idea where's the way out of the fore- the godswood, he ran after the man.

The walk had been a quiet one until they've reach the end of their tracks and Jory bid farewell.

"I suppose I'll see you around, butcher boy." He totally does not believe he's a butcher boy. "I hope I didn't make a mistake."

* * *

Gendry spent the rest of the morning alone and sitting under a tree, cold. He did not go anywhere else since the knight left. And he did not have any breakfast either. He does not have any money and he does not know where to find Arya. But Gendry knows she'll find him anyway. Somehow, she always do. So he stayed under that tree waiting for Arya, tried his best to ignore the cold winds, a skill he's been so good at so far, and drifted to sleep.

* * *

_"You're not supposed to be here..."_

_"It's a mistake..."_

_"The balance..."_

Gendry woke up from the dream all sweaty and heaving. He's eyes immediately searched for those steel, gray eyes but instead landed on yellow eyes... and fangs.

"ARYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" He had never shouted louder in his life.

"I'm here." He heard her say in a small voice. She almost didn't sound like her noisy self, he wants to take a look at her but can't move a muscle because a fucking wolf is right there inches from his face. A FREAKING WOLF.

"She's harmless." She said.

"Don't tell me she's a pet." His heart could beat right out of his chest.

"She's a family, actually."

"YOU HAVE A WOLF FOR A PET?!" He can't believe it. This monster's been sniffing him all this time and he thought he would faint if she keeps on doing that for another minute.

"It's a direwolf." She added like nothing's wrong. Like wearing no jacket during winter season is perfectly okay!

"Like hell, Ar-" He now turned at Arya annoyed for letting her 'pet' wolf sniff the life out of him but he saw Arya with bloodshot eyes in the same blue dress but wrinkled. A sight he did not totally want to behold. Suddenly, the direwolf's out of the scene. He was literally shivering and froze on the next words she blurted out.

"I am getting married, Gendry." She said with another tear escaping her eye. "I'm going to be wed.."

Gendry was stunned. Left gaping at her with wide eyes. She looks so hurt he could feel his heart breaking for her.

"I'm going to get wed to some stupid lord and be his lady wife and do lady things and bear him children for the rest of my life." The tear, now became tears. She started hiccuping and he can't do anything to stop it. "I'll never get to be a ladyknight like the lady of Tarth, I'll never get to cross the Narrow sea. I'll never be able to live my life." Arya's standing there saying things too fast and crying his eyes out. He feels so helpless. He wanted to comfort her but what could he say? He's lost for words. And when he's lost for words he says the stupidest things.

"But you're a badass chick. Badass chicks don't get married."

To his good surprise, she gave out a breathy laugh.

"You're really stupid." She said smiling and wiping her eyes with her sleeves. He did not know how he did it but he was up on his feet and hugging her the next. He thought she would pull away but she returned the hug with one hand and grasped at his shirt. She's really a small girl.

"Awww!" In a blink of an eye, Gendry's on his knees because Arya just kneed him in the balls. SHE JUST KNEED HIM IN THE BALLS.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THAT?!" He shouted, grasping at his crotch.

"Because badass chicks don't get hugged and because my sister can't do that."

"I AM TRYING TO COMFORT YOU, YOU KNOW!" It really hurts.

"Well, you're bad at it."

She just gave out a genuine laugh even with her red eyes. Gendry stood with his best and returned her smile and laugh. He'd decided he never wanted to see her cry like that again. For a minute, they just shared smiles and stares. Till the twinkle from laughing in Arya's eyes disappeared. It turned sad and she whispered as if reaching out to him:

"I don't want to, Gendry. I don't want this."

"Then don't." The reply just came out of his lips together with conviction he wasn't sure it came from him.

"What?" She asked.

"Don't get married." Like it is that simple.

"I wish it is that easy. But mother and father thinks it is about the right time. I am not getting any younger, they said. They said I'd have to be married off to some lord because it is a lady's duty, my duty. 'Family, Duty, Honor'." She rolled her eyes. He decided he missed that. "I know my father won't just give me away to someone he doesn't find honorable but marriage is still marriage and I never wanted it. I wish I'd just been born a boy!" Somehow, Gendry does not like the idea of Arya being a boy.

"Seventeen. When you are seventeen, people of the future go to parties and get high and drunk, not marry."

"The future. It is really that beautiful, huh?" She tilted her head upward towards the sky. He did not notice it but it is already late afternoon. He'd been asleep for long.

He did not want her to look like that. Looking so lost and hopeless. Like someone whose dreams were stolen. Where is his feisty, jovial friend?

"If you want to, I'll take you there."

"To where?" She asked, looking confused.

"To the future."

"You can?" All of a sudden there's a fire in her eyes.

"I can't. But I'm sure we'll find out. We can check out about that door appearing in your dreams and figure out where it leads to. Maybe on our way, get your wishes and adventures you dream of having come true." He had no idea what he's suggesting but if it gives Arya hope, then it's working.

"But my mother, father... my pack... I just can't leave them." She's still worried. She really does love her family.

"You won't." He said. "Thirty days. That's all we need. After that, you can come back here to Winterfell, and if lucky, don't have to get married and if not, at least you've already got to live your dreams, your life, Arya. It is a win-win." Gendry does not know how to get to the future. He does not know if he can hold on to his promises. He does not know if thirty days is enough. But he is all happy to take the risk because it could make a beautiful girl happy and it is all worth it.

"Thirty days." She looked down on her feet as if considering his words.

"Thirty days, Arya." Gendry said almost urging. He does not want her getting married. He could feel that it will break the friend he knows not for more than two days but the best he had out of almost no one. And he does not want that. The picture of her getting married in his head looked so wrong, and somewhat tinged a pain in his chest.

"Thirty days." Arya answered back with a confident smile. She considered it and he could not be happier.

"It is going to be an adventure, Arya. I promise." Assurance is a thing she might find unnecessary but he just felt like it. Or maybe it wasn't Arya he is assuring. Maybe it is himself.

"To the future?" She asked, raising one perfect eyebrow.

"To the future." He returned, stepping in front of her with a big smile. It was the first time in Gendry's twenty-one years of existence that he had a goal aside from owning an Impala.

"Oh, and Arya. I've wanted to say this thing since I was in grade school. So if you'll allow me. I'm afraid there's never going to be another perfect moment."

"Say what?" She asked. He coughed and straightened himself jokingly bringing out a small laugh from Arya. Gods, may she always laugh.

"Miss Arya..." She raised her eyebrows.

"Would you like to run away with me?"

.

.

.

"...yes."


	7. You're Not My Father

**Disclaimer: **_GRRM owns the characters. I make no profit except amusement from playing around his masterpiece. :)_

**Author's Notes:** _It's been forever. How should I explain myself. Uhmmm... writer's block? no time? BAH. I am really sorry for this late update, but I just all wanted to tell you that I would not abandon this fic though schoolworks hinder me from uploading weekly. I am deeply sorry :(  
_

_By the way, the song's title is "Your Song" from the movie 'Moulin Rouge' (I recommend you watch it! ;) ), you'll see. I hope you like it. *u*_

* * *

**You're Not My Father **

It's been only two days.

No.

One and a half.

One and a half day she's been with Gendry and she is already running away with him for thirty days like he said. He can be anyone who can bring her doom but he can also be someone who does exactly the opposite. But all she knows is that in that little time they shared, she'd spent better than in those needle works with Sansa and the Septa. It is a risk, and a risk she took gladly especially the moment her father announced her upcoming betrothal to some lord. But they don't understand, she is Arya of House Stark, the she-wolf, she is supposed to be a lady knight not a lady wife. She isn't made to stitch tapestries and sit in front of a fire waiting for a bastard to come home just so he could put another baby in her stomach; isn't made to stay put; isn't made for those needles because she already has one of her own. The list goes own endlessly which is the very reason she agreed to go with Gendry as if it was no big deal. She knows her family and her father's bannermen would look for her for the duration of her leave and she doesn't want them to worry. However, the opportunity to have the little freedom, little escape Gendry offered her took her better judgement. Besides, he looks harmless. Her soon betrothal is inevitable closing other possibilities of what she can become. She considered the offer as a compensation for her impending doom although it was only temporary. She would not say no to an adventure. Nevertheless, she is happy with her decision. Her only hope is that she won't regret it.

Since Arya thought the awaiting adventure is going to be something worth looking forward to, after her conversation with Gendry in the woods, she immediately went and gathered stuff she finds a necessity which includes extra tunics and breeches from Bran's closet, her overused boots, and cloaks. She would never bring a dress but she decided to bring Sansa's dark green dress in case they're in need of extra cloth. For fire. Or for wounds. She grinned wickedly at the horrifying things she planned to do with the dress. It's like revenge for those times it tripped her. Taking Gendry and his weak body into consideration, she decided to give his father's clothes a try but decided against it and went for Jon's instead. She also packed some blankets. She would not have Gendry whining about the cold while she tries to sleep. Lastly, she also sneaked some food from the kitchen that would last at least for a few days. She is small and stealth is a skill that comes naturally that is why all these she did without a hush. After gathering the necessary, she hid it all under her bed and went to find Gendry. She left him again in the same inn he stayed the first night, the one the too very nice old woman runs. She told him to stay still and to never leave the room until she comes, and when she did return with some loaves and soup, apples she bought from the merchant on the way, she was met by nothing. Panic rushed over her blood and she came running towards the old woman downstairs. She's gone. As she stepped on the front porch, on her far right she saw the old woman talking to two guards.

_'This is bad.'_

She did not take a second thought, and ran to the first place that came to mind. The godswood. She wasn't wrong, there she saw Gendry shivering under a weirwood tree.

"Took you long enough." He said with little puffs coming out from his mouth.

"I told you to stay still until I come!" Arya stalked towards Gendry and hovered over him. His lips are almost violet.

"You see, milady, I happen to be on a run."

He doesn't have to explain. She understood the situation clearly. The old woman reported Gendry to the guards. Can't blame her though, Gendry's weird enough. But still, it was a shame. Arya thought she was one nice lady.

"But I wasn't wrong." He said. "You always happen to find me."

She just rolled her eyes.

"Let's go."

"To where?" He asked.

"To find that stupid door, stupid."

He just grinned at her. He really is an idiot.

"Stay here." She said. She went to go get the things under her bed but not before throwing a snowball right at his face.

* * *

"I should say…"

"What?"

"I'm rather disappointed." Gendry said not looking at Arya. They've started their mini adventure with the woods where she first found him as their first destination. Arya carries her own sack which probably contains her extra clothes and for the rest of the things she'd pack, he's the one to carry.

"Why?" Arya flashed him a look he could not quite place.

"I thought I'm going to an adventure with a lady in dress, not with some boy who happens to look a lot like a girl." He teased her. She changed out of her dress and wore her probably favorite clothing of choice: tunic and breeches combo covered with the gray cloak matched with knee-high boots and keeping her hair braided to the side. He noticed something strapped to her side and he knows what it is without even getting a good look at it. Needle. Gendry's thankful of her for bringing him a black, furry cloak stopping just before it reached the ground. It did everything to stop him from shivering. Although he will not say it to her.

"Well, I'm sorry to be of your disappointment but I am not a lady and I'd never wear a dress just for you." She said with her head up high.

"So suit yourself." She then proceeded ahead of him. They've walked for a few more minutes but those minutes felt longer because Gendry has never seen Arya look so pensive before.

"Your family. Did you say goodbye to them?" He strained his neck to look her in her face, her eyes, but she would not return it.

"They would not allow me if I did. It's only until the next moon. It'll be done before they know it." She said. But Gendry didn't believe her although he did not push the topic any more.

The walk has been silent and the daylight is almost gone but there was still no sign of the freaking door. It is a comfortable silence but he decided to break it with a song.

"_My gift is my song..._" Arya's head turned towards him and the earlier look wasn't there anymore. He took that as a good sign.

"._..and this one's for you._" She stopped in her tracks but he didn't. He smirked. He's got her attention.

"._..and you can tell everybody that this is your song._" He continued.

"You're a bard." He turned and he saw her making a face with the little cute nose of hers.

"Am not." He denied but she just shrugged.

"_It may be quite simple, but now that it's done.._" Now he is smiling.

"You ARE a bard." Now she is he decided to tease her more.

"_I hope you don't mind, I hope you don't mind..._" He stared right at her and slowly moved his feet to hers.

"I- I don't mind." She averted her gaze. She's so funny and easy to tease. He wanted to burst into bubbles of laughter,

"_That I put down in words..._" He stopped on his feet the moment he's in her personal space.

"A bad one though." She's seeing everything but his eyes and her own joke seemed to pull her lips upward. Her lips...

"_How wonderful life is..._" He is now leaning in and she is nothing but red. He wasn't planning to kiss her but right then it never looked so tempting.

"_Now you're in the_ _world._" The last line of the song brought her eyes to his and slowly, she closes it. In that very moment he forgot how old he is and how young she is and how they don't live in the same timeline. All he see is her long face and lashes, her eyebrows he loves so much since the first day, her pink nose from the cold, her unruly hair falling on the sides of her face; and her lips looking plump and red he so wanted to explore. She looked so innocent like a maiden she is. Never been touched, never been kissed.

Gendry placed his both hands on the sides of her face and absorbed the view a little more before he gave her what she's so curious about.

It was just a chaste kiss in the forehead though. The planted kiss did not last a second and she opened her eyes. Gendry saw white puffs of air came out her mouth and realized she'd been holding her breath.

"That's how my father kisses me before I go to sleep." She said in a voice barely a whisper.

Gendry removed her hands from her and gave her a warm smile.

_'Gods, does he have self-control.'_

"You're not my father." She plainly said to him. He raised one eyebrow at that.

"Wh-why won't you kiss me? Don't you want to?" Her face was filled with conviction, curiosity, annoyance, and everything he doesn't understand.

Gendry's smile only grew wider and he took little steps backwards bracing himself for something he knows would come.

"Oh, believe me, Arya, I do."

"You are lying." She declared. Gendry simply looked around pretending to be in deep thought, as if contemplating about what she said and finally looked at her eyes and gave her a funny grin, shrugging.

"You're stupid." Gendry wasn't sure if the red on her face is because of the kiss or anger. The moment she made a run to tackle him, he settled that it is because of embarrassment and then he started to ran for his life.

* * *

"Catch me if you can, Arry!" They're still running and he is not exactly winning though he is leading. He's starting to run out of breath and Arya looks like she's doing the opposite. She's gaining speed. The incident turned into a game and that's just their way. He did not expect Arry to stop and let herself lose. Oh, she's competitive alright. But she did.

"What?" He slowed into walking and asked her. Instead, she just gestured to their left as an answer, and so he looked.

There on their left standing vigilant is the door just like Arya described to him. He could not speak. His mouth just hanging open. He must have looked funny because Arya gave out a laugh. He looked at her and saw a bright twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, that was easy." She said.

Gendry just gave her a grunt. "Yeah... tell me about it."


End file.
